


What We Wish to Say (and What We Can't)

by UnholyTrinity



Series: Time and What We Have to Lose [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Digi-Jack centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyTrinity/pseuds/UnholyTrinity
Summary: The boys want nothing more than to break through their programming. The thought of not being able to bothers them greatly.





	What We Wish to Say (and What We Can't)

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, I would if had this one done earlier but I was kinda stumped tbh. Like I had noooooo idea what the plot for this one was gonna be but we're at part two at last! With no connection whatsoever with part one. They're separate. Part three is actually the continuation of part one! :D

“Who needs a hero!”

A line the digi's have said more than once now. They didn't have many programmed lines that they could say. They wished they could say something else for a change. But that wasn't currently possible. 

This was the 157th time they've been activated and nothing has really changed. Nothing but the scenery and the state of their Other. Who's name they later found out was Timothy. He called himself Jack when talking to other people. Which was kind of weird, but they knew it was because he was a doppelganger.

Timothy wasn't a bad fighter, but he did get lonely, they figured. He had activated them more than once when there was no sign of enemies in the vicinity. And he spoke to them as if they were people. They guessed it had something to do with Felicity. They didn't know. What they did know was that they appreciated it.

They looked around their surroundings just in case there really was something. There wasn't.

The place was like every other place on Elpis. Purple tinted or covered in lava with a view of Pandora. The twins wondered what it was like on Pandora. Probably just as bad as where they were now. 

Timothy hasn't said anything since he activated them, they noticed. He looked like he was just staring off into space. He did that sometimes.

Perhaps it was an accident? Whatever the case, it probably didn't matter now since their duration was just about over now. Maybe next time.

 

* * *

 

                         "Jack here, the real one!” the twins said, smack dab in the middle of a firefight. Which was nothing new, really. So they shot at their enemies.

They heard a cry of pain come from their Other's direction. Timothy was clutching at his shoulder and appeared to be in need of a healing hypo. 

One of the twins spotted a hypo not too far away from Timothy and sent the information to their other half. They tried their hardest to keep a clear path for him so he could reach it. 

“Green ghosties stay dead!” Shouted one of the attacking scavs as he threw a grenade at them.

The twin closest to the grenade flying in the air shot it before it reached them. Exploding high up in the air. 

At the same time, Timothy got ahold of the hypo and jabbed it into his thigh, exhaling deeply. 

The three worked together until the rest of the scavs and lunatics were defeated, and the digi's duration depleted.

 

* * *

 

There were times when they were activated that they didn't say anything immediately afterward. Those were the times the twins favoured. 

The place was covered in scav corpses this time. Which confused the digi's. Why would Timothy activate them after a firefight? They looked at Timothy, and their questions were answered.

He was hyperventilating in a crouched position. The digi's glitched around him, wanting nothing more than to comfort him. He was their friend. He shouldn't have to go through all of this alone. Whatever this was. 

Timothy calmed a bit after noticing he actually managed to summon them. He gestured to them to get closer, so they did. Or at least tried their hardest to. It seemed to help, or so they hoped.

And it did. 

Timothy patted their shoulders, mumbling a thank you they couldn't respond to.

The twins wished they could talk to him. It'd be so much easier to help him during firefights and for what just happened. But they couldn't. And it wasn't fair. They didn't have that type of programing. And perhaps they never would.

The digi's left as they appeared.

Without a sound.


End file.
